


Lyna and the Stranger

by HayleeSade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleeSade/pseuds/HayleeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas went on journeys to teach the Dalish about the true customs of the Elvhen, right?<br/>What if he came across the Mahariel clan at one point? Here's how I thought it'd go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyna and the Stranger

Her clan was one of the smaller, more reclusive Dalish clans that roamed Ferelden. They mostly made camp in the deepest parts of the forest where the Shemlen didn’t dare venture out of fear for ancient magical beings and traps. Not many other Dalish clans went there either, so it was a relatively good tactic for staying safe and out of sight. However, it also meant that the dangers that did lie so deep within the forest threatened them on a daily basis. She’d grown up with them, but instead of being scared of everything like the children were taught to be, she was intrigued by all that lay beyond the confines of the camp.

“There’s a stranger nearing the camp! An elf!” One of the scouts came running back into the camp. The word ‘stranger’ was all it took to initiate noisy whispering amongst her clanmates. The keeper stood in front of the scout and shot the young man a glare, probably preferring he’d keep his voice down. She snuck closer and hid behind a tree to listen in on the conversation.  
“What are the elf’s intentions?” The keeper asked with a hushed voice.  
“He carries only a staff with him.” The scout reported. The keeper remained silent for a while before nodding.  
“Bring him here. I want to know why he would venture this far into the woods.” The scout nodded and was off again. She turned around and leaned against the tree with a cheeky smile on her face and quietly exited the camp to tail the scout.

She knew these woods like the back of her hand and had located the scout before long.  
“The keeper wishes to see you, stranger.” The scout said. The stranger, a bald elf carrying a staff, nodded and started following the scout back to the camp. She looked on with a bit of a frown, he didn’t look like any of the strangers that’d crossed their path before. He looked smarter, like he knew things others didn’t. As he was about to disappear behind a tree, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. She instantly disappeared behind the tree, her heart suddenly racing.  
_'He knows.’_  She thought as she poked her head around the tree with squinted eyes.

On her way back, she stopped by the old Sylvan to say hello.  
“Little one, I am glad you have come to visit me again.” The tree reached out a branch and she climbed up with a grin.  
“There’s a stranger in the woods.” She said excitedly. She held on when the tree started walking.  
“A stranger? That is most unusual.”  
“I think he’s good.” She said. “He looked like a good guy.” She remembered the heroes from her mother’s tales and nodded to herself. He looked like them.  
“Be cautious, little one. You never know what is under one’s skin.” Advice from the Sylvan was to be taken seriously at all times, she’d learned.  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” He let her down.  
“We are near your camp, little one, be safe.”  
“I will! See you soon!” With that she ran back to the camp, eager to hear what’d become of the stranger.

The hunters, warriors and scouts were on high alert. Everyone’s eyes were on the keeper’s hut. There was no way for her to listen in without being seen, so she kept her distance, ready for anything. Then the door slammed open and the stranger walked out, an unsatisfied expression on his face. The keeper followed, she looked angry.  
“Go and try to sell those lies to others!” The keeper yelled after the stranger before returning inside.

She slipped away and started following the stranger. It was rare to see the keeper angry so she wanted to know what 'lies’ the stranger had told to make her so angry. When the scout that’d been following the stranger as well returned, the stranger halted and turned to the tree she was hiding behind.  
“You do well at hiding yourself, da'len.” He said with a smile. She came out of hiding and walked up to him.  
“What did you say to the keeper?” She got straight to the point.  
“I told her a story.” He said, moving over to the tree and sitting down by it.  
“A story?” Her eyes widened and she excitedly jumped up and down. “Can you tell me a story too?”  
“Are you not afraid the keeper will be angry?” She wildly shook her head.  
“Our clan’s hahren died a while ago, see, so now there’s no one to tell stories anymore.”  
“Very well, da'len. Sit, I shall tell you a story.” She sat and nodded at him to start.

She stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth open after he’d told her many stories. He’d even used magic to show her the battles as though they happened right around them, right at that moment.  
“You’re a really good storyteller!” She said as she clapped.  
“Thank you, da'len.” He said as he bowed his head with a grin.  
“Oh I have a story too!” He frowned, but then nodded.  
“I’d love to hear it.”

After telling the story of the elves that used to live in this part of the forest incredibly long ago, he seemed a bit taken aback.  
“How do you know this, da'len?”  
“The Sylvan told me.”  
“A Sylvan?” She nodded and stood, taking his hand and pulling him up as well.  
“I’ll introduce you!” He allowed her to take him along through the woods until she eventually stopped in front of an old Oak tree. The tree’s branches unfolded into arms and legs and the tree loomed over them.  
“Look, it’s the stranger I told you about!” She said as she held up the hand she was holding.  
“A stranger to more than just this forest, it seems.” She felt the hand she was holding twitch slightly and frowned as she looked up at the stranger. He seemed to shake it off quickly.  
“You are very wise, Sylvan.” The stranger said respectfully. “Please continue to share your knowledge with this young one.” The stranger looked down at her with a sad smile.  
“A cruel fate has already been decided for her.”

After he’d finished talking to the Sylvan about more things she didn’t understand, he turned to her and gestured at her to follow. He stopped further away, near the edge of the deep forest.  
“I must go, da'len.” She looked at him with puppy eyes.  
“Will you be back to tell more stories?”  
“Perhaps one day.” He crouched down in front of her and pressed a thumb on her forehead, she could see a slight glow coming from it.  
“It’s a blessing to keep you safe.” He said as he took back his hand. She nodded gratefully. She could feel magic lingering where he’d touched her skin. He stood again and turned.  
“Ma serannas.” He wanted to walk off, but she stopped him.  
“What is your name, stranger?”  
“Solas is my name.”  
“Dareth Shiral, Solas.”

She heard footsteps coming up to her through the bushes and turned around.  
“Lyna!” The boy walked up to her with a loud sigh.  
“Tamlen.” She greeted him with a pat on the back.  
“I knew you’d go after the stranger.” He said angrily.  
“He just left.” She said solemnly. “But he was nice.”  
“Sure. Come, we have to go herb gathering with the others.” She looked up, then nodded.  
“I’m going to find more elfroot than you today.” She said as she ran past him. “Just you watch!”


End file.
